Hit your head and do the time jump!
by Rakuen91
Summary: 2011 Movie verse Ana is on a school trip with her class mates when she fall's down the stairs and hit's her head. When she wakes up she's staring D'Artagnan in the face and can speak French like Finnish. WTF is going on in here! Eventually Aramis/OC


The day this story starts, doesn't start like it always does in the Disney movies. No chirping birds, or sun or singing airhead princesses. Instead it was a dark and cold morning on the fall 2011. I was starting my second year in the international theater and acting academy. At the end of the first year, our teachers had talked to us that we would take a school trip to London. To see the musicals, a couple of plays and visit old operating teacher museum. I had visited London many times before because of my father now living there with his new wife. She was very nice woman so I didn't complain about it when dad married, but my insides where still a little green of that I was not the only most important woman in his life besides grandma or Mother on her time, Who now had been married for 13 years with her new husband and I had a baby brother of an age of 14.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my two best friends from the school. Riku, and Enni. Riku was slightly taller than me by 10 centimeters, and he had brown hair that he usually slicked back and always wore clothes that suited his fashion code. But the only piece of clothing he never gave up was a brown leather jacket. Yep, Riku was gay. Strait forward as hell with his words but you could still talk to him about how bad person you were and he would always say. "That's all? You haven't heard anything about my problems yet." He was also the guy you would be singing musical songs with without being told that you were crazy or that your music tastes bad.

Enni was about my height. A 160 cm give or take with a lithe body of a dancer. She also had a perfect skin I was sometimes jealous of because of some spots I had on my nose and my chin. She also had a wavy blonde hair and bluest eyes you could ever see on anyone. She was the one of those you could talk about Assassin's Creed and she knew what you were talking about. She would also be the one who asked you dancing on a Friday night with a text. "Hey! Wanna go out to party?" She was one of those girls who usually wore something unique and didn't care what people said or thought about it.

We were standing in the stairway between the floors three and four of the theater museum with our class as the guide was talking about the history of the building. I was quietly talking to Riku and Enni while listening the speech with the other ear. So I couldn't have seen it when it happened. The next thing I knew I was falling down the stairs. The second thing I knew was that tingling from the wound that was now bleeding on my forehead that one of the steps had made and that the blood was falling on my face. The third thing I knew was that my world went back.

I woke up a something smooth sliding down my check and then a feeling of that same thing slipping up to my forehead to brush the hair now over my head wound aside. My mind was registering that someone was talking to me but in a language I remembered hearing somewhere. "Madame! Madame! Can you hear me?" I heard and before I blacked out again I realized it. The language was French, and I could understand it like it was Finnish, my native language.

The next thing I woke up I was on a comfy bed in a light up room that had and old looking desk and a chair that didn't look like much. I looked beside the bed and saw my black knee high biker boots and my canvas bag sitting there. There was also Florentine style sword I had seen so many times at my favorite game of Assassins Creed except the hand guard was silver instead of gold. I peeked in to my bag and found that my phone and I pod where still there along with a small pouch made of satin. I looked in there and found out it was full of silver and gold coins. "At least the Lady fortune didn't kick me in the ass…. Yet." I muttered and picked up the sword. "By the sound of my ascent, the sword and the coins. I have a hunch that I'm in…." My out loud thought was cut off when the door of the room opened and a young man stepped inside, he had a brown leather boots, a brimmed hat that had a few feather's attached to the side, a knee high brown leather boots and a shirt that had a high collar, a wide open neck line that was tied in with two blue strings hanging under the collar. He looked relieved that I was awake.

"My lady. Are you all right?" He asked in French that I answered with an awkward "Yes." It was so weird to speak French so fluently because all I had ever learned and remember at the six years worth of classes in school were the words, fuck, asshole, shut up, a table and a bicycle. "Umm... who are you and where am I?" I asked as politely as I could and the man sat at the edge of the bed. "You're in France and my name it D'Artagnan." He said and smiled at me while I tried to get a word out of my mouth in my state of shock at the man's name. "The count of time wouldn't be somewhere in a 1600 century wouldn't it?" I asked and begged in my mind. "Please say no, please say no, please say no!" "Yes it is my lady." D'Artagnan said, snapping me out of my begging thought's and looked at him with wide eyes, the only sound that came out of my mind before I passed out from shock was. "Voi Vittu!..."

I was in some evil trick of luck gotten myself in to a time and story line of Three musketeers'.

After waking up (again) and talking awhile with D'Artagnan, I was on a way with him to Paris for him to become a musketeer. We were two days from Paris, and came to the courtyard of an inn to give his horse Buttercup a break of carrying two of us and eat something ourselves too. We had come quickly friends over the road and the travel went quickly as we talked about each other and other interesting things that came in to the mind at the time. After D'Artagnan had steered Buttercup on the horse post, he stepped down from the saddle and didn't notice that he had splashed some mud on a man's coat that was sitting with few uniformed men at the table outside in the shade. The man looked at first his coat, then at us just as D'Artagnan helped me of the saddle. "What kind of beast is that?" He asked his friend's, who snickered, just then D'Artagnan went to the door of the inn, and yelled to the owner. "Sir! Have my horse fed and watered." With made the mud stained man laugh.

"A Horse? And I thought it was a cow." He said and the men at the table busted laughing, while D'Artagnan looked at them over his shoulder as I glared at them with the iciest look I could muster. "D'Artagnan don't!-…" I said and tried to stop him as he walked to the men at the table taking of his other glove. 'Oh this is bad.' I thought as I tried to remember what had happened in the movie at that time but I couldn't remember, now that I thought about it I couldn't remember anything else than the face's of the characters and their names. I was snapped from my thought by a loud gunshot and saw that D'Artagnan was lying groaning on the ground. "D'Artagnan!" I yelled in shock and fear, but was seized by two of the uniformed men. I then noticed the man that was holding the pistol had an eye patch. 'Rochefort.' I thought in slight fear. "You're on the ground, but not dead." He stated and looked at D'Artagnan arm. "Ah, a flesh wound. The aim must be off. Who takes care of my pistols!" he asked and the men looked scared to answer him until one of them finally looked at him. "Umm… Captain Rochefort." the man said meekly and I winced when the man got hit in the face with a butt of a gun. "Since I don't want to stain my sword with your Gascony fool's blood…" He stated and two other took a hold of D'Artagnan arms and held him in place as Rochefort picked up D'Artagnan sword.

I then tried to struggle myself free, but in vain. "Let me go you bastards!" I yelled but just as Rochefort was going to stab D'Artagnan in the eye, someone said 'stop' and the tip of the sword stopped an inch from his eye. We all looked up and saw a lady in a white carriage looking at D'Artagnan with interest. "He's too pretty to kill." She said and dropped her white hanger chief at him as a token of mercy and affection, which made me fume a little since I now remembered what kind of rat Milady the winter was. "Leave them alone Rochefort. Were expected in Paris." Milady said and the men let us go and I ran to D'Artagnan side and helped him to sit up. "Thank you my lady." he said and Milady just smiled lightly before the carriages drove forward and the men following it with horses. D'Artagnan stared after Rochefort with revenge burning in his eyes. I just sighed and helped him up. "Men…" I muttered and went to ask after our lunch which we had asked for and getting his wound threatened.

After three more days of traveling, we finally reached Paris. The busy streets and the lovely different colored and patterned fabrics of peoples clothes made me look around like a child in a candy shop with a 100 euro's bill in their hands. D'Artagnan chuckled at me as he heard me mutter "I want that fabric and that and that hat and that style necklace." Quietly. "You're a strange one Ana." He said to me and I blushed before lightly punching him on his good shoulder. "Shut up. I studied dressmaking long time ago…" I said to him a little peeved up, while in reality. I had graduated from a community college with a profession of clothing and designing, before I went to the Theatrics.

We continued to ride for a while until we came to a small market place with a horse post in middle two entry ways on the both sides. D'Artagnan stepped off Buttercup and was about to help me off when he noticed the familiar face of the eye patched man in the crowd. "Hey!" D'Artagnan yelled as he ran to catch the man, leaving me stranded on top of the black and white horse. "D-D'Artagnan?" I yelled in panic since I had never ridden a horse myself before or knew how to get down. "Wait there!" He yelled and Buttercup just turned its head and looked at me like saying 'What about you?' "What? I can't get down on my own!" I exclaimed to the horse that just whined a little and retuned its interest back to the hay in front of it.

I sat on Buttercups back my time when I heard the all so familiar voice of something hitting the street. "Oh C'mon Butter. It's humiliating enough to be stuck on your back and you decide to take a dump now?" I said to the horse who just whined like it was nothing and continued to eat. "You do realize that that is worth a ticket?" I heard someone say and looked to my right to see a man with a trimmed mustache, a dark jacket and a slightly slicked back hair and brown eyes. "Look it's not my horse! You can't just assume that only because I'm incapable of getting down from the saddle!" I exclaimed peeved to the man who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Then why are you on the horse?" He asked and I huffed. "My idiot of a friend ran off because he thought he saw someone who insulted him… and let me stuck here." I said to him, making him chuckled witch embarrassed me and pissed me off at the same time. "Stop laughing! I have ridden horse a once in my life and I was five!" I exclaimed at him, making his chuckle grow in to light laugh. "You, my lady are something totally else." He said and I could feel my cheek's flush a little bit.

"Come. I'll help you down from the horse." He said, offering me his hand which I took. "Lift your right leg on the stirrup." I did as he told me. "Now lift your left over the horse and all the way to the ground, I take a hold of you if you fall." He said and I bit my lip nervously took a hold of buttercups mane like I had seen D'Artagnan do and lifted my left, feeling half way down that he took a gentle hold of my waist and I stepped on the ground. "There. Not so hard was it?" I heard him say beside my ear and felt a shutter crawl up my spine. It was a reaction I always got when someone was close to my neck; either that or I would get and urge to bite them. I was a vampire fan but that reaction had been with me since I was a kid and I almost did it when a yummy looking guy had made me my first cosplay costume and was measuring my chest size…. Anyway! I turned around and looked him in the eyes, making my heart a jump a little but that was probably because I was always a little shy around men. Outcluding D'Artagnan since I always thought he was just Santtu as Crown up. "Thank you." I said to him and he smiled again. "My pleasure my lady." He said, placing a light kiss above my knuckles making me flush red at my face. "But… I still have to write that ticket." He said and I snapped out from my happy land. Way to kill the mood. "Do as you wish." I said like I did not care what he did, but in my head I was cackling 'Serves you right D'Artagnan!'

When the man had finished writing his ticket, D'Artagnan busted out from the crowd and walked over to us as the man who has given him the ticked walked away. "Five frangs?" He exclaimed and ran after the man while I tried to stifle my laugh. "Hey! What is this?" He yelled at the man who looked like he didn't even care D'Artagnan was yelling at him. "It's a penalty for your horse emptying its bowel in a public place." D'Artagnan looked like he had someone just talk to him in Finnish. "French." He said and the man sighed. "It's a ticket! Your horse, took a dump on a street." he said and I could see D'Artagnan grow angrier. "Coopers Yard! Two a clock!" D'Artagnan said angry, crumbled the ticket in his hand and marched away. "Strange kid." The man muttered and I gave him a quick apology before following my Idiot of a substitute brother. When we had walked away from the man, I hit D'Artagnan on the back of his head, making him let out an 'Ouch'. "What was that for!" He exclaimed and I looked at him peeved. "That was for leaving me to sit on top of your horse like some kind of idiot if it wasn't for that gentleman for helping me down." I said to him in a pissed off voice.

The noon came and we were standing at the side of the Coopers yard, D'Artagnan pacing back and fords in slight nervous and me sitting on the barrel and munching an apple as a snack happily, when I saw Three men approach us, one of them being the man that helped me down the horse and for some reason I couldn't place his name with a face, or with other two.

"Let's get this out of the way quickly." D'Artagnan said and drew his sword. "You're fighting this little runt!" a Broad man said and the older one held his hand out in front of him to hold him back, making D'Artagnan smile.

"My assistants." The man said as D'Artagnan pointed at the two others. "And my appointment's. One a clock and two a clock." he said and I could see the man with the shaven head almost smoke from the ears. "Athos, Porthos and Aramis… The three musketeers." D'Artagnan said after he realized who he was fighting. "And what shall you tombstone be written off? The little shit?" Porthos said and D'Artagnan's smile didn't falter as he placed his sword on his shoulder. "D'Artagnan. I came here to become a musketeer. My father being one in his old days." He said proudly as I rolled my eyes. 'Don't brag you idiot.'

"How long have you been in Paris?" The man named Athos asked D'Artagnan. "We arrived this morning." He stated and Athos looked at him like he was a first class idiot. "You have been busy."

Suddenly there was about 40 men in black and red uniforms surrounding us, I leaned towards D'Artagnan and whispered "I guess this was not part of your schedule." To him. A man with a long blond hair and a mustache stepped up. "Brawling on a public place now musketeers?" The man sneered as the others looked at him like he was a joke and I raised an eye brow to him. "And what if we have Jussac? You got tired of stealing the vendors their last franges?" Athos insulted back and I all most cracked up as I saw how the guy turned red as a tomato. "I have an idea. Kill the runt, kick their asses and then go to eat." The broad man with the shaved head named Porthos exclaimed angrily, making me look at him with my lower lip in my mouth and my eyebrows rose. I always did that when I was shocked or thinking 'Oh ou.' which was the later one.

D'Artagnan looked quite shocked at the verbal fight until he noticed the same eye patch wearing man who had shot him before on a horse looking at us. Before I had realized it D'Artagnan was running towards the guards and Fighting against them like it was nothing. "Well… Might as well help him. I really hope the lesson's paid off Jewe." I muttered myself with a sigh and pulled out my own sword and ran to join in to the brawl. Kicking and slashing couple of the guards, Before I heard D'Artagnan yell my name and I quickly made a split, placing my free hand to the ground to support my upper body as a rope net full of heavy rocks went flying over my head and knocked a few guards heading my way out.

When I got up I found 3 guards surrounding me. "You'll go easy on me wont you?" I asked with a fake innocence and small bow with my sword in hand and saw how the men's face turned in to a perverted glee as the one in the middle gave a mocking bow and looked at me with a lecherous grin. "Of course Ma petite lady." He chuckled and my face made 360 from innocent to pissed off. "Petite?" I asked icily and the men's face changed in to a slight fear before one of them attacked only to get my to step quickly aside, kick him in the back of the leg and slide my blade along his side, making him fall groaning on to the ground then I ran and jump rolled over the other guards back with my back against his before stinging the second in the stomach and ripping the sword to the side and along his chest. "I am not petite!…" I stated as I turned to the last one of the guards and tried to sting him in the leg then to the stomach that he countered and tried to hit my head which I blocked and slid my blade quickly against his guard and the shock of the hit of my own hand guard against his made him stunned and made it to check his hand as I took my strike and sliced his stomach open, turning my back towards him as I heard him hit the ground. "And I'm defiantly not a lady!..." I stated and ran towards D'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos and Aramis. That were surrounded by cardinal's guards, slipping thought some of them before the circle closed to stand back-to-back against them. "Let's even the odds!" Athos said and we all five attacked at the men surrounding us.

"How are you doing Ana!" D'Artagnan yelled at me as we had fought a while all ready and he beat a one man up again and glanced at my way before going back to his fight as the man attacked again.

"This was… a lot easier…. in class!" I yelled frustrated to myself as I jumped over one sword and kicked away its owner before rising up the latter and hitting one of the men with the butt of my sword who was trying to follow me. "Get away from me you ugly old men!" I yelled as I got to the top of the hay roofed building. The two remaining men following after me. I turned around and exchanged blows with the first with our swords before using my old trick from the log fights and made a false sting and used the hand behind my back to hit him to the side and making him fall off the roof. At the mean time Aramis had gotten rid of his side of the opponent's and was looking out for more guards, when he heard the noise above him. He looked up and saw me fighting a man at the edge of the roof; my feet dangerously close at the edge. "My Lady! Look out!" He yelled and I barely heard him when my foot accidently slipped. I let out a small scream as I began to fall backwards and in panic I grasped the man I was fighting with, pulling him over me.

I feared that I would hit the ground so I closed my eyes, but when I felt a warm pair of arms catch me bridal style, I opened them and saw the handsome man with the cross holding me in his arms. The guard that I fell off with…. not in so lively shape as I. I was in a shock but was snapped out it as the man opened his mouth. "My lady? Are you okay?" The man asked and right now my mind was going overload at the thought. 'A handsome man holding me in his arms! God I'm lucky!' Yep… I present you the brain of a 20 years old virgin, who has never dated ladies and gentlemen. "Y-Yes. Thank you." I got stuttered out and kissed briefly his cheek in a way I had seen done in movies. I was a hopeless romantic so sue me. "Aramis." he said, introducing himself and making me blush a little more since I was still in his arms. "Ana." I said shyly as I usually did with the men I found attractive or then I acted so badly like I was a little bit of a too chatty person and at the second time I looked at him in the eyes. A thing I never did with men I had a crush on. I would stare at their face but never straight in their eyes.

"Ah the name of a Portuguese saint." He said with interested as he lowered me to stand on the ground before picking up his sword from the ground where he had dropped it when he catched me. "Umm yes. My father is from Portugal." I said and looked quickly around to more cardinal's guards to come towards us so we took our positions again back-to-back, before we went back to fighting.

After a while D'Artagnan has gotten rid of the captain of the guards and the rest who were still able ran away from us and we walked to the others, while the ground was chanting "Musketeers" All the time. I stood beside the Musketeers who were amazed by the crowds' happiness and eathyasum. "I forgot what this felt like." Athos said and as D'Artagnan came back to us I hugged him. "I'm glad you're not hurt." I said as he hugged me back. For the week and half we had traveled together. D'Artagnan reminded me more and more of my little brother. All thought he was seven years younger than me and had short hair he still resembled D'Artagnan so much.

The same rebellious attitude and a stubbornness of an ass and still they could be the most charming men when they wanted to. I noticed the Blonde young woman walking away and look after us as we let go of each other. "You already got your eyes on a woman?" I asked and he looked at the girls back before he smiled like he had won a lottery. "What's her name?" I asked him teasingly and he looked at me. "Constance." He said like it was a name of a goddess. "Your boyish charms working?" I asked and that comment made him snort. "I wish." He said and I snickered at his defeated tone. "Women in Paris are far more difficult than where you come from boy." Porthos stated and Athos then asked us to follow them.

"That man with eye patch. What's his name?" D'Artagnan asked and we both looked at Athos for an answer. "Rochefort. Why?" Aramis said sounding a little bit amused by the question. "He insulted my horse." D'Artagnan said, making the three men look at him with more amused expressions. "You sure know how to pick your enemies boy." Athos said as we made our way away from the yard.


End file.
